1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an encapsulation film, a method of manufacturing the same, an organic electronic device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic electronic device using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic electronic device (OED) refers to a device including an organic material layer in which exchange of electric charges occurs using holes and electrons, and an example thereof may be a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or the like.
Among organic electronic devices, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) consumes less power, has a high response speed, and is advantageous for minimizing the thickness of a display device or light compared to conventional light sources. In addition, the OLED has excellent space utilization and thus is expected to be applied in various fields including all types of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers, and TVs.
In the commercialization and expansion of the use of the OLED, the most major problem is durability. Organic materials, metal electrodes and the like included in the OLED are very easily oxidized by external factors such as moisture and the like. Therefore, a product including the OLED is very sensitive to environmental factors. In order to solve the above problems, an encapsulating material is applied to an organic electronic device, but an automated distribution process of a thin encapsulating material is difficult, and there is a high possibility of a failure such as an alignment error or the like in an attachment process of a substrate such as a metal layer and an encapsulation layer due to a gradually shortened bezel. Accordingly, the technology has progressed in such a manner that an encapsulation layer and a substrate are attached in advance by a roll-to-roll method and then cut to apply a panel. Such a process can solve problems that may occur in an attachment process of an encapsulation layer and a substrate, but the size of an encapsulation layer and a substrate are almost the same so that an organic electronic device and a panel may be contaminated due to the overflow of an encapsulation layer in bonding and thermal curing processes. Therefore, methods for solving the above problems are required.